A Pichu With A Purpose
by Purple Espeon
Summary: this is my first poke-fic. Its about pichu mainly. It might be kinda confusing at first but I kinda like the end and I have great plans for this. Please R&R!


**__**

Here it is! My first poke-fic! I hope you like it! Just remember, I do not own pokemon, never have and I never will *sigh* anyways, enjoy and please take the time to review it! In this story Ash does have a pichu.

A PICHU WITH A PURPOSE 

~THE PROPHECY~

One day, harvest moon, pokeworld will be attacked and taken over by a great evil. The only one who can help is so small, so weak, that it would be fatal if it were to battle the evil . This small savior must go through harsh training and be tought by Ho-Oh himself to fight. The egg can only be found to the north where Raichu's prosper. If the blazing streak falls and harvest moon is upon the pokeworld before the young one is ready all will be lost. The egg must be found and protected at all costs

~THE EGG~

"Is that the egg?"

"Bee bee drill beedrill, (Yes master lugia)" said a beedrill holding a white egg with yellow thunder bolts on it.

"Fly it up to me Beedrill" beedrill flew up to the high nest over the sea where lugia was resting. "Be careful my servent! If that egg should fall the world will be as good as gone!" Beedrill clutched the egg tight. A curios pokemon called Smeargle heard talking and jumped up to the nest to see what was happening. Spying the egg, it ran over and snatched it from beedrill thinking of the delicios meal it would have that night.

"Nooo!" yelled lugia as the Ostrajump lost its balance 

"Smeeeeeeeeaa!!!!' It cried as it fell

"Noooooooooo!" screamed lugia

"Smeeeeee!!!" The pokemon let go of the egg.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Screeched lugia

"smeeeeEEEEE-" A gyrados, hearing the noise jumped out of the ocean seizing the pokemon and swallowed it.

"Noo! Noo! Noo!" rasped lugia "The world will be destroyed if that egg is destroyed and not many fragile things survive a powerful ocean current! It will be smashed against rocks! and if not, How will it keep warm?!"

"Beee Driiil bee bee beee bee,(No need to be sarcastic, all we can do is hope for the best...

~JOURNEYS WITH ASH~

Ash, Pichu and Pikachu were walking down a road in the city of Zion.

"You guys keep your eyes peeled for signs of Lickitung. There is supposed to be a tribe of them living around here somewhere and they're really rare"

"Pika?(really?)"

"Chu Pichu!(Oh wow!)"

"Yeah!" They walked on about a mile or so and came upon a cave. "Hmm, this cave looks like its...its..."

"Kachu?(Man-made?)" Pikachu inquired

"Yeah that's it! Do you guys want to go in?" asked ash

"Pi! Pichu pi pichu! (Yeah! I sense something!)" yelled pichu

"Pikachu!(not so loud!)" whispered pikachu

"Yeah! If there is something in there it will hear you!"

"Pi pi pichu,(okay, sorry,)"

They walked into the cave. 

About a mile farther into the cave, a few zubats swooped down onto them squeaking "Zuu Zu!"

"Oww!" Cried ash as one bit his hand "Help me out guys!"

"Piiiiiiiii..."

"Kaaaaa..."

"CHUUU!" The zubats fainted at the thunder shocks because of their flying type disadvantage.

"Great job guys!" said Ash. They continiued on. 

After a little while they came to a dead end.

**"Pi Pi Pichu Pichu!(I was so sure I sensed something!"**

"Gosh, Pichu's never wrong!" pondored a puzzled ash. "Well...let's get back to the road." They began to walk.

"Kaaaaa!" Pikachu tripped over something. "Pika Pikachu!(quick! get Charizard!)"

"Send out charizard?"

"Kachu!" So ash threw a pokeball.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Charizard was released and it's flaming tail lit the cave.

"Pi pika!" Pikachu cried truimphantly, for in the room, there were many footprints of likitungs and also, a small box. From the box came a muffled "Pi,"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" exclaimed Ash "Charizard, break open the box!"

"Charr!" Charizard shot out a short blast of fire that smashed into the box breaking it apart. When the smoke cleared they saw... a small pichu curled up in a ball! 

"Pi pi chu pi,(please don't hurt me,)" it whimpered

"Chu Chu(calm down)" said pikachu

"Pi! Picu Pichu! (Yeah! We're the good guys!) The pichu sat up blinking and looked around.

"Pichu Pi? (Where am I?)

"Don't worry littke pichu!" said ash as his pichu went and sat by the other. "Duh ahh! Pikachu! How are we gonna tell which is which?"

"Pichuuuuu!" Said one of the pichus bobbing it's tiny head. Ash saw this was not his pichu, for it had a tuft of hair on it's head and also appeared to be a bit smaller than ashes.

"Pi Pichu Chu Chu Pichu!(Thanks alot, I gotta go now!) It said and gallopped out of the cave with such speed, it seemed like It was just a yellow blur.

"We should go too." said ash. "Charizard, return!" And they walked out of the cave and decided to keep an eye out for any likitung on the rest of their journey through Zion.

There was an open field up ahead.

"Oh wow! A place to run!" Cried ash "Pichu, pikachu, I'll race you to the other end!"

"Pika!(your on!)"

"Pi Pichu!(Count me in!)"

"Alright!" said ash "On your mark, get set, GO!" Ash ran out into the field ahead of the pokemon. As he ran, he looked back to see how behind the pokemon were. They seemed to be moving in slow motion! "Hmm...Probably because I'm running so fast," said ash and slowed down a little. He looked back again and saw that the pokemon were moving even _slower_ and now they were surrounded by a thick yellow mist. 

Ash changed direction and started running towards them. He didn't like this strange mist. Suddenly, the ground beneath pichu and pikachu split open!

"CHUUUUUU!!!" They cried. There was a blinding flash and ash fell to the ground. Quickly, he jumped up but the pokemon had dissipeared. Then he saw another bright light at the end of the field they had come from. 

"They must have been teleported there!" reasoned ash. He started to run that direction when he realized there was a huge hole in the groun too big to go around. "I've got to fly across! Pidgeot, I choose you!" Ash threw a poke ball. Pidgeot came out but as soon as it did the yellow haze emerged out of the ground, sucking it's stength, making the bird too weak to fly. "Ahhh! Pidgeot, return! Charizard, I choose you!" Pidgeot and Charizard switched places. The fire pokemon came out. The mist was still there but charizard fought it enough to fly ash over the hole, and to the end of the field. 

They landed and ash jumped off Charizard who was about to crash from lack of energey.

"Charizard return!" Ash yelled. And the pokemon was sucked back into his pokeball before it hurt itself.

"Rai!(Ash!)"

"Ka!(ash!)" Ash turned around and a pikachu and a raichu ran up and hugged him. But these were not his pokemon! The Pikachu was smaller and paler than his and he didn't even _have_ a Raichu

"Umm...What's wrong with you pokemon? Dont you have a trainer?" They looked up at him blinking in a confused way "Uh, have you guys seen a pichu and a pikachu?"

"These are your pokemon," said a voice

"Who said that?!" Ash cried

"Behind you," Ash turned around and saw a man sitting on a bench with a Vaporeon. "They were forced to evolve because of the thunder radiation in the field."

"Thunder radiation?" asked ash

"Yep, a long time ago thunderstones were thought to be rocks because they didn't affect people. Then one day there was a big explosion here and they filled up the hloe with all the rocks they could find. Alot of them happened to be thunderstones. The radiatoin evolves electric pokemon and weakens flying and water."

"Oh so that's why pidgeot and charizard were so weak! They're part flying!"

"Yep and that's why me and vaporeon are sitting here try ing to think of a way to get across. "

"Oh," then he turned to his pokemon. "Congratulations on evolving!"

"Pichu!" Ash turned around to see a pichu and recognized it's tuft of hair immediantly

"The pichu from the cave!"

"Pi pi pi chu chu chu?(Can I come along with you?)"

"Rai!(sure!)"

"Pika!(of course!)"

"You Bet!" Said ash

"Pi CHU!(Yahoo!)"Cried the little pokemon and it scampered up ashes leg, onto his backpack, onto his head, and jumped off onto Raichus shoulder where it gave a thumbs up sign with it's tiny fingers.

"Entergetic little guy eh?" Observed the man

"Looks like it!" Said ash "Now how are we going to get across?

"Pichu!(exuse me!)"

"what?"

"Pi pi Chu Pi pi pi chu pi pichu,(I used to live near here and I have an idea,)"

"Rai rai(spill it)"

"Pichu pi!(follow me)" Pichu took off into a nearby forest

"Ill come too," said the man "I've got nothing better to do. C'mon Vaporeon. By the way kid, my name's Carl," He said running beside ash.

"Nice to meet you carl, Im ash"

"Va! On Vaporeon(Hi I'm vaporeon)" Vaporeon was also introducing itself in midrun "Por Por Vapore Poreon(It's very nice to meet you guys)"

"Pi Pikachu pi pi pi Kachu,(I'm pikachu and this is raichu,)"

"Raichu!(Hello!)" 

"Por Por Vapor?(Where are we going?)

"Raichu rai rai chu Chu,(only pichu knows)

"Pichu!(stop!) Everyone came to a dead halt beside a tree.

"Pi, Chu!(Now, dig!)" All the pokemon started to dig. With four sets of paws the digging was really fast. "Pi, pi pichu pichu pi pi pichu(See, when I used to live here I would find lots of stuff. I came here to bury it.)"

"Por,(cool,)"

"Raichu chu rai!(I've hit something!!)" Pretty soon five pokeballs, three full heals, eight antidotes, fourteen potions, five max potions, and four hyper potions were uncovered.

"Wow Pichu!!" Cried ash

"What a smart little pokemon! These must be his life savings!"

"Pi,(yup)" 

"Right and I know just how to use them!" said ash

"Pokeball go! Charizard, I choose you!" said ash. Charizard came out, he was very weak. Ash sprayed a max potion on him and charizard recovered completely

"Char!" It said

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" Pidgeot came out and a max potion was used on it. "Okay, Raichu and pikachu, you go with carl on pidgeot. Carl here are some potions. when pidgeot gets weak spray them on it. Carl, I'm going to take vaporeon and Pichu with me Okay?"

"Yeah, but Vaporeon will get weak too..."

"I've thoght of that. I'm taking extra potions for Vaporeon as well as ones for charizard.

"Okay ash. Take good care of vaporeon. Vaporeon, I'll see you on the other side." Carl climbed onto pidgeot's back

"Here Carl, take this poke ball and put pikachu inside. Pichu, I need you to get in a poke ball so you dont evolve." said ash

"Pichu,(okay,)" pichu went inside the pokeball. 

"Charizard, pidgeot! Lets go!" Pidgeot and Charizard flew up into the air.

They flew over the field and the haze surrounded them. Every few seconds ash would use a potion on vaporeon and charizard. Ash saw Raichu and Carl were doing the same. 

"Hurry charizard hurry! I'm running out of potions fast!" 

"Charr Char Izard!(This is hard work ash)" charizard muttered but ash didn't understand. 

"You can do it I know you can!" Yelled ash "We're almost there!" About a minute later they reached the other side. It was a good thing too! ash only had one potion left which he split between vaporeon and charizard. the haze suddenly dissapeared and they landed. "You did it charizard and pidgeot! I knew you would! Okay, return!" they went back into their pokeballs "Pikachu pichu! I Choose you!" they came out. "Are you okay vaporeon, raichu?"

"Rai (yup)"

"Vapor, (uh huh) 

"Carl?"

"I'm fine ash"

"Well, we did it!"

"Pichu!(Yeah!)"

"Well ash, I gotta hand it to ya, you are one smart kid!" said Carl

"No, I just have one smart pokemon" ash said pointing to pichu who was cattering away to vaporeon who was listening with most interest.

"Rai!"Raichu agreed looking very proud indeed. Ash thought raichu must be thinking how they never would have met pichu with out raichu finding it.

"Pi" Pikachu said. Pikachu was thinking about how raichu didn't FIND pichu, he tripped over it!!

"Well ash, It's time for me to go. I've got to get to the nearest town and buy another pokemon with what money I got left. I love Vaporeon but I'm not a good enough trainer. Ash, Take Vaporeon for me. Train it to be the great pokemon I know it can be."

"B-b-but Carl!"

"Take it, train it, and some day we'll meet again. Vaporeon needs a good trainer. Isn't that right Vaporeon?"

"Porrrr, Va Va Vaporeon On,(Wellll, Okay I'll really miss you carl,)

"Raichu Raichu!(Don't worry!)"

"Pichu pi pichu pi!(Yeah! ash Is really nice!)"

"Pikachu Pikachu!(He's a great trainer too!)"

"You will also always have the gang to look after you!" said ash pushing a button on his pokedex and sending bulbasaur and pidgeot to professor oak to make room for vaporeon.

"Vapor!(Alright!)"

"Goodbye Ash, pikachu, raichu, pichu...Vaporeon, I will never forget you!"

"Por poreon!(Bye carl!)" Yelled vaporeon as carl walked off into the distance with his money to go buy a bulbasaur.

"Well vaporeon, you're mine now and I promise to take extra good care of you!" Said ash.

Ash and company walked about a mile or so down the road. Vaporeon seemed to have adjusted to ash and riding on it's back was little pichu who was very drowzy . Pichu's eyelids drooped lower and lower and it dozed off. 

"Auuuu! Blauuuuu! Tauuuu!" pichu jumped up awakened by the noise. A likitung was charging down the road.

"Oh boy!" said ash "Vaporeon go!" 

"Por!" Vaporeon growled and ran twords the likitung. 

"Use Bubblebeam Vaporeon."

"Va!(Right!)" and bubbles shot out of its mouth. The likitung charged right thruogh and into vaporen who was knocked down. Likitung then used a stomp and vaporeon fainted. 

"Oh no!" screamed ash "Vaporeon!" He ran over and picked the pokemon up but vaporoen was a heavy pokemon. "Help me out guys!" they managed to pick up vaporeon and pichu brought vaporeons pokeball so it could go inside. "Oh my gosh! We've gotta get outta here!" Said ash spying the red and black R' on likitung's shoulder "it's a dark likitung! A team rocket pokemon! run!" They all ran down the road when

"Hahaha!" It was meowth with a net which he proceded to throw. Pichu, having the sharpest senses, threw itself out of the way just before the net caught him as well as his friends. In midair it curled up into a ball so it would not be hurt when it landed. Pichu hit the ground so fast and hard, it kept rollingright into a tree! PHWOOOMP! It was knocked unconsious by the harsh blow. About an hour later it woke up. 

"Piiii,(oww,)" Pichu said rubbing a large bump next to it's tuft of hair. "Pichu!(footprints!)" it exclaimed looking down "Pi pi pi chu!(I've got to save them!)" 

Pichu scampered down the road until it came to a clearing. There was a pyrimid ofGOLEMS?!? Pichu sniffed the air with it's sensitive nose and smelled that ash and Company were inside the pyrimid! But how to get them out? There were team rocket members every where! Pichu heard laughing and hid behind a bush to eavesdrop.

"Hahahaha!" it was jessie and cassidy, two leaders of team rocket.

"Our likitung creamed that vaporeon!" Jessie laughed

"Yeah and now the brat and company are locked up in the middle of our huge pyrimid!" Cassidy chimed in.

"Made of golems! The strongest pokemon ever!"

"So the kid and the pokemon are ours! We just have to wait for giovanni to come pick them up!"

"Finally we get ashes super pokemon raichu! Weve waited months for this!" Criued cassidy

"Yeah and we also get a free pikachu and vaporeon too! I'm so spazzed!"

They walked off into the distance. Pichu gazed up at the titanic pyrimid. Somewhere in the middle were pikachu raichu vaporeon and ash. It had to help!

Pichu stayed in the bush untill dusk when it was team rockets coffee break and they all ran over to the nearest doughnut shop. Pichu ran up to the nearest golem. 

"Pichu pi chu?(will you please move?" it asked urgently but politely

"Golem golem go go lem!(Forget it little guy! We work for team rocket!"

"Pi?(please?)" Pichu whispered desperately

"Go!(no!)" 

"Pi-(but)"

"GO! (NO!)" Roared the golem. Pichu was mad now. 

"PiiiiiCHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Pichu let out a fierce thunderbolt that suged all around the pyrimid with a blinding flash. "Pi?(huh?)" Pichu was confused and so were the golems. Pichu was a baby pokemon and such power could only come from a final electric stage! But though the attack was a mighty one for such a little warrior it did nothing to the golems who were unaffected. Pichu thunder bolted again and again but alas, the move failed to glitch the rocks. Pichu soon ran out of electricity and fell to the ground, crying because it couldn't help. It walked over to the golem.

"CHU!(Move!)" Pichu shouted fiercely 

"Go,(no,)" Said golem. Pichu threw itself at the golem and knocked it over. The golems were again amazed and this time nervous too. How could a little lightning mouse knock over a giant rock? Now the golem was mad and scared too. It kicked pichu---hard. Pichu went flying. It remembered the last time it went flying through the air and curled into a ball to absorb the shock. It smashed into a rock but instead of being knocked out it bounced off! Pichu was holding itself so tight, it was like a bouncey-ball! It slammed back into the golems and scattered them like bowling pins! The cage with ash fell down and pichu undid the lock with its small tail. They were saved! 

"you did it pichu! How in the world did you do it?!" said ash

"Chu!(whoa!)" said raichu. Just then they all heard a singing sound. "Ive heard that before!" Exclaimed ash. A giant lugia swooped down out of the sky!

Lugia flew around in a circle to slow down and then landed---right beside pichu! Then lugia used a special move that restored Vaporeon's heath.

"Va po(thanks pal)" 

"No problem." Said lugia "Well Ash, Long time no see. Sorry to cut this visit short but I am on an Urgent mission. I must leave now. Come with me pichu,"

"Pi-(but-)"

"Come pichu! I need you more than ash does!"

"Pichuuuuuu(okaaaaaay)" pichu reluctantly agreed.

"Goodbye pichu!" ash said as pichu jumped up onto lugia's head. "If lugia needs you it must be really important. I'll never forget you."

"Rai raichu!(bye pichu!)"

"Pi pikachu! (take care!)"

"Pi pi pi pi chu chu!(I'll always remember you!)" yelled pichu as lugia flew off into the night with it perched on his head. Pichu shed a tear that sparkled in the moonlight and fell to the ground---already _seven hundred_ feet below.

~EXPLANATIONS~

The wind whistled by as lugia flew onward. Pichu had retreated to lugia's back to escape the stinging from the air rushing by.

"PI PI PI CHUU?(WERE ARE WE GOING?)" Pichu yelled over the howling gale

"To see Houou, lord of all pokemon"

"Pichu pi chu?!(What did _I_ do?!)"

"Not what you did, what you _will_ do,"

"Chu?(huh?)"

"Time will tell time will tell. Rest now" and lugia began to sing:

"As the sun goes up and down

Hovering above the ground

Time just flys when your having fun

And then at night the day is done

A poke-egg that's yellow and white

Will hatch into a pichu who'll fight

And save us all from the dark

While I fly on the morning hark

Sleep now slumber without a care 

And I will take you to Houou's Lair"

Pichu fell into a deep sleep dreaming of purple waves and rainbow skies. 

"PichuPichu! Wake up, we are there." Pichu's little eyes popped open. Lugia had landed on a cliff. About ten yards ahead was a cave.

"Pi Chaaaaa Pichu pi(Oh! Well come on lugia, lets go.)"

"Nono, what is to be said is for your ears only!"

"Pi pichu(oh o.k.)" Pichu said "Pi pi chupi! (thanks for the lift!)" 

"Any time little friend" Lugia flew off, and pichu slowly walked up to the entrance of the cave

did you like it? I hope so! If you guys want, I'll continue it. Please review!


End file.
